neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Rei's Memories Events
The following is a summary for each of Rei Ryghts' Memory events in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Rei's Memories 1 Rei is scavenging around for food which leads to her stumbling upon a CPU Memory. She attempts to eat it, only to have it enter her body. Croire appears immediately after, saying she'll explain everything later and that they'll be together for a long time so they should work together, much to Rei's confusion. Rei's Memories 2 Rei asks how much longer Croire will be around her, to which Croire says forever because she has no choice in the matter. Rei doesn't believe there would be anyway she'd be chosen for anything and Croire says that if she got to pick, it would have been someone younger and more interesting. Two hoodlums appear and try to rob Rei. Croire tells her to use her powers to erase them, and in the heat of the moment she transforms into her goddess form. The hoodlums panic at the new sight before them and immediately flee. Rei, confused, asks what happened and Croire states that it's her power and that she should believe in it. Upon hearing this, Rei begins to laugh. Rei's Memories 3 Rei is feared by the humans due to her power but is soon seen as the “Chosen One.” Croire comments on her change of personality, to which she responds by saying she has disposed of “that backward-glancing, hesitant, and boring version” of herself. Croire tells her to make a nation because that is why her power exists. Rei says she pretended to forget but may consider it. The people rejoice at hearing that Rei may make a nation for them and she eventually decides to go through with it. Rei's Memories 4 Rei states that making a nation was too boring and easy. Croire mocks her with sarcastic praise and Rei tells her to not patronize her since she deserves to be worshiped with every breath Croire takes. Croire tells her she should make her citizens do that and not her to which Rei retorts that they already do since they're only good for singing her praises. Croire points out that the number of people who dislike her rule has been increasing lately. Rei is taken back by this, not understanding why the “ignorant” would complain about her. Coire mentions that her tyrannical nature may be the cause which causes Rei to leave in order to kill the detractors and traitors. Rei's Memories 5 An uprising starts as the people of Tari try to exile Rei due to her actions. Rei is in utter disbelief and Croire comments that she went overboard. Rei confronts Croire about her weakening powers, stating that Croire knew the more people hated her the less power she would have. Croire doesn't deny this but she explains that she felt like if she told Rei that she would have just kept going anyway. Croire tells Rei that she still has enough power to deal with crowd and asks her what her plan is. Rei releases her powers in an attempt to destroy her nation and her people. Rei's Memories 6 Croire is impressed by the degree of carnage caused by Rei and is surprised to still she's still alive and has power left after what happened. Rei sees that she has destroyed Tari and the people who rose up against her because of what she turned into after obtaining such great power. Croire says that maybe the wrong one was chosen, but she doesn't know who's in charge of choosing, though. Rei immediately comes to the conclusion that CPUs should not exist after seeing what she had done to her own people. Category:Events Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory events